When love turns to hate and friendship deepens
by Heini
Summary: Mia spent her childhood in New York, but at the age of eight her father died and she had to move to Genovia and accept her new position as a heir to the throne. Now at the age of 18 she is going back to New York for a month, only to realize that... MM
1. America's own royal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own princess diaries.

**Full Summary:** Amelia Renaldo is the crowned princess of Genovia. She used to spend her childhood in New York, but at the age of eight her father died and she was separated from her mother and friends and taken to Genovia to accept her position as a heir to the throne. Now at the age of 18 she is finally able to go back to New York and see all her friends again. But of course things change in 8 years…

**Author's note:** I'm very, very nervous about putting this story up. It's been like _ages_ since I last wrote anything, so I'm not even sure if I can write well anymore :). Well, anyway, I actually begun writing this story like a year ago, but it never became anything because I didn't have time to write it back then. Couple weeks ago I browsed through my old files and found this. I decided to give it another try and well, here we are. I hope you all like it and I'd _really_ much appreciate any kind of reviews. Oh, and I come from Finland, so forgive me for all the spelling mistakes and such xD.

* * *

**When love turns to hate, and friendship deepens.**

**  
Chapter 1 – America's own royal  
**_Mia's POV_

"It was so great! We must come back tomorrow and watch it again" My best friend, Lilly, announced as we run out of the cinema.

"Yes. Little Simba was so cute…" I whispered dreamingly, staring up at the sky hoping to see the same stars as Simba had seen in the movie. But it was cloudy, so the sky was just blank. Not that you could even see stars clearly in a big city like New York, I remembered after a moment.

"And it was so sad when Simba's father died…" Lilly said quietly as her smile died.

"Yeah" I agreed seriously, and brushed the hair that had fallen off my ponytail behind my ear. I turned to look back at the cinema, thinking that maybe it wasn't so great idea to come back tomorrow after all. It had been so embarrassing to cry my eyes out when Lilly's brother and his friend, Keith had sat next to me.

Lilly grabbed my hand and started to lead me towards the parking lot. We didn't get far until a pair of laughing young boys passed us. The other one of them nearly knocked me down. Confused I watched them disappear into the darkness. Michael and Keith, I realized after a while.

"Hmph. Michael and Keith are so childish" Lilly spat out. I was about to say that they were actually four years older than us, but then thought better of it.

"They're not that bad…" I started carefully. I had never told Lilly, but I actually envied her because she had a brother. She always had someone to play with, someone to spend time with, when I had no one. Of course I had my mother, but she was an adult.

"Michael is a pain in the ass" Lilly muttered under her breath.

"Lilly! Mom said ass is a bad word!" I told her shocked. I tried to look angry when she glanced at my direction, but she just started to grin.

"I heard one man saying it at the mall. It sounds so cool, doesn't it?"

I glowered at her but she didn't seem to notice. We walked the rest of the trip in silence. When we arrived to the parking lot and Lilly noticed boys sitting on a rock nearby she jumped at Michael.

"Michael! Mommy has said that we can't run on a street! It's dangerous!" Lilly shouted at him.

Michael gave Keith a bored look and rolled his eyes before he turned to Lilly's side. "Lilly, since when did you become such a mum?" Both boys started to laugh as I Lilly slit her eyes at them. I walked next to her in silence, knowing that when Lilly and Michael were fighting it was better to stay out of the way.

"Ooh… Look who is trying to act like a big boy. Just a pity, that by acting like that you seem more like a little boy. But that is what you have always been, haven't you? Mommy's little Michael" Lilly snarled back and Michael's smile faded.

"Look, you –"

"Hey, your mom is coming!" I screamed as I saw a familiar face get out of a car nearby, more than glad of the interruption. I grabbed Lilly's hand and started to walk towards Mrs. Moscovitz, who was waiting by the car. I heard Michael mutter something behind us, but I just kept walking and dragging Lilly along.

"Hey. How was… the movie?" Mrs. Moscovitz asked with an interest as she glanced from Lilly to Michael.

"It was great" I smiled.

"It was boring" Michael and Keith said at the same time.

Lilly turned around and kicked Michael's foot. "It wasn't boring!" She shouted. Before Mrs. Moscovitz could even react Lilly had opened the car door and jumped in.

"Oww! Mom, Lilly kicked me!" Michael cried out and pointed his knee. Probably happy to get Lilly into trouble.

Mrs. M just closed her eyes and sighed. "We're going to talk about this when we get home" She informed and opened the door, gesturing me and the boys to get inside. "Now let's get going before Mia's mom or Keith's parents get worried"

Keith sat on the front seat, and I found myself sitting between Michael and Lilly. Great, I thought as I noticed them glaring each other angrily. Why I always end up in a situation like this?

When Mrs. M started the car and we hit off the road Lilly leaned against my ear. "He is just so stupid, isn't he? I hate him. Him and his stupid mouth" She whispered bitterly. I didn't say anything, just listened to Mrs. M explaining something about the upcoming presidential election. I didn't want to start another fight, and eager whispering between me and Lilly would definitely lead to the next round.

We dropped Keith off first and then started to drive towards my home. I stared out the window, looking at the familiar houses that looked so different now at the evening. I was very rarely outside this time of the day, because mom was afraid of muggers and all.

In few minutes the car stopped at my home's front yard and I Lilly got out of the door so I could get out. When we were out she hugged me quickly and said her goodbyes before she sat back down to the car bench.

"See you tomorrow" She still replied smiling before she closed the door. After the car had disappeared behind the corner, I let out a deep sigh and turned to look at the house. Home sweet home, I thought with a smile and then run to the door. It was locked, so I rung the doorbell.

After few minutes mom came, but my smile died as I saw her face. "What's wrong?" I asked worried as I stepped inside. She gave a sob and then put her hands gently on each side of my head.

"Mia, I have some news…"

And that evening… that evening my life changed.

* * *

_New York Times, 29th of September 1995  
_**America**'**s own royal!**

_**After the tragic death of Philippe Renaldo, the crowned Prince of Genovia, it was expected that the next heir to the throne would be Count Jonathan Wizzons, but things have changed. Her Royal Highness, Queen Clarisse of Genovia announced in the afternoon's press conference that Philippe Renaldi actually has a daughter! About nine years ago Philippe Renaldo had a short relationship with an American woman (whose identity hasn't been revealed yet) and nine months later this woman gave a birth to a baby girl. Philippe and this mysterious woman decided not to go in public with their child, because they weren't married and never would be.**_

_**This girl has lived the first eight years of her life a normal life, in a normal word, but now things are about to change.**_

"**_My granddaughter is eight years old. She is living with her mother in New York, but not for long. As a new heir to the throne she must accept her position and move to live in Genovia with me. Most of the world's princesses are born as royals, so they learn their duties and etiquette already in the birth. It's going to be a difficult job for me to make a princess out of a person who has lived the first eight years of her life as a common, but I will do what I must. For the sake of Genovia"_**

_**Amelia Renaldo's current identity, or should we say her secret identity, hasn't been announced yet, but according to Queen Clarisse of Genovia we don't have to wait too long to hear her name.**_

"**_Her identity will be revealed when she is ready to step into the lights of publicity."_**

_**Unfortunately, as Queen Clarisse referred, we can't keep her here in New York for long. But she will always be an American by heart. Our own American royal.**_

* * *

**I know it was too short, but I've never been good at making long prologues :). But the next chapter will be much longer, I promise.**

**Now… Reviews?**

**-** **Heini xx**


	2. You can't change the past

**Author's note**: Thanks for reviewing **hpfan99**, **KP**, **leigha**, **End-of-ur-world** and **DI PEKKA**! I can't even describe how much I appreciate your reviews xD. And here is the next chapter! To tell you the truth it _lacks_ excitement, but I hope that by this chapter you get to know Mia's past and _who she actually is_ better. Her past in this story is far different than in the books, so she is a bit different person herself, too. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**When love turns to hate and friendship deepens**

**Chapter 2 – You can't change the past**  
_Mia's POV_

I sat in the balcony and stared at the sky, admiring the full moon and shining stars. Somewhere in the distance I could hear an owl hooting and waves crashing against the cliff. It was so peaceful, I thought wistfully, but not for long.

I recalled the happenings of the past day, the magnificent ball that Grandmeré had arranged in honour of my eighteenth birthday. It had been a memorable event, with all my closest friends present. It had been an evening filled with laughter and joy, But now… now all that happiness just felt so distant.

_Most of the guests had already left, when I received a phone call from the States. I expected it to be my mom, since she was probably the only one who ever called me from the USA. And well, it wasn't my mom, but it was _about _my mom. _

"_Yes" I answered the phone, expecting to hear my Mother's cheerful voice greeting me. _

"_Good evening, Your Highness. This is Doctor Anderson and I have some bad news about your mother" A strange voice started carefully. My hands tightened around the receiver as I sat down to the couch shaken._

"_Yes…?" I managed to blurt out. _

"_She was in a car accident yesterday. Her arm and some of her ribs were broken and she had small internal bleeding so we had to operate her. I'm sorry to inform you about this so late, but it took time to identity her because she had no ID with her" He informed me, speaking very slowly and clearly, very doctor-likely. I laid my head against the back of the couch and sent out a little prayer. She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead, thank god._

"_Is she alright now?" I asked worried and saw Katie, one of my closest friends, enter the room. She run in eagerly and was about to say something, but I put my finger on my lips and silently told her not to._

"_She is in the intensive care unit and her condition is stable"_

"_Is she in coma?"I asked, massaging the back of my head with my free hand.The coma –word really caught Katie off guard. She sat next to me and took my hand in hers as to support me. She had an inquiring expression, but I didn't say anything. Just waited for the doctor to answer. _

"_No. She is still sleeping because we anaesthetized her so strongly, but she should wake up in the morning"_

_We still talked for a while, until the doctor had to go to some operation. I still asked for the hospital number and gave him mine personal number asking him to inform me when my mother woke up. With shaking hands I put the receiver down and walked to the window. Katie followed me asking what had happened and who was in the hospital, and I told her reluctantly about it. Don't take me wrong, because Katie is a good friend and I love her to bits, but I wanted to be alone. _

_She still stayed with me for half an hour, but eventually she had to leave home. I went to the balcony and sat down to one of the benches. _

And here I still sat, listening to the voices of the night and wondering what to do.

I wanted to go there, I really did, but there was a problem… Problem called Grandmeré. She would get a fit if I even so much as suggested about going to the States. Parliament election was going to be in few short weeks and even Genovian Independence Day was coming up. My present wasn't absolutely necessary in the first one, but Genovian Independence Day was something I could no pass, so the leaving was more or less out of question.

But what about my mom, I thought sadly. She needs me, and I _need_ to go. I couldn't concentrate on anything if I knew that my mom was lying in a hospital bed seriously injured, and _alone_. I was her only family member alive, since her mother and father had died recently.

I must go, I decided as I stood up. Whatever Grandmeré says I _must_ go. And with determination I went to search for the devil herself.

* * *

"No, no and NO. You are not going, and that's it" She broke my ideas that instant, staring at me as seriously as you could with drowsy eyes. But I wasn't going to give up so easily, oh _no_. I stood up and started to pace around the room.

"My mother is badly injured and I'm the only family member she has alive. She _needs_ me" I stated.

Grandmeré wrinkled her nose. "But Amelia, Genovia needs you. One person's needs are nothing compared-"

I cut her off. "You don't know how many times I have heard that. All those times when I asked you if I could go to visit my mom in New York you threw that at my face. And I gave up. But this time, _this time_, I'm going and there is no way you can change my mind" I said as I sat back down and tried to gather back the confidence I had had when I had decided to come to her. It didn't work, but there was no way I was going to show her that I wasn't so confident inside as I looked.

"Amelia, you are needed here" She continued stubbornly.

"You can do without me for a month. You did just fine when I was on tour in Africa, and I'm sure you'll do just fine this time, too." I sighed. She was determined to change my mind, but I was even _more_ determined to go. I looked her in the eyes and tried not to wince as I saw her angry glare.

"She has her parents. They'll –"

"They're fucking dead! And you know that!" I screamed at her, losing the little self-control I had had. I fell in silence, as she started to look not only angry but _murderous_.

"Don't you dare to speak to me like that! Swear words are something royals don't use!" Even her dear poodle hid under the table as he heard her tone. Grandmeré didn't raise her voice often, but when she did… Even the bravest statesmen run away for their lives.

"I'm sorry for swearing, but I'm _not_ sorry for telling you" I said trying to look confident, even my legs had begun to tremble. I searched for the calmer voice as I tried a different approach: "Look, I haven't been in USA for 10 years. Genovia is my home, and I love this country, but New York is my childhood home. I miss the city and I miss my mom. I'd much rather go there with your permission, but if you don't give your permission… Well, I'm going anyway."

She still looked unsure, but unsure was far better than murderous. Before she could say anything I started again: "I'm only asking for three weeks. I'll be back before the Independence Day, I promise. And… And, for god's sake she is my _mum_. I couldn't live with myself if I had left her alone on a moment like this... Please"

* * *

"I'm coming with you" Katie announced as I told her about my plans. I stopped midway with my packing and watched her confused. It took me a while to really understand what she was saying.

"What?" I choked out after a moment.

"I'm coming with you"

"No way. You have-"

"I'm coming with you. There's absolutely no way I'm letting you go alone. So better prepare yourself for a company" She said decisively. I gave her a wondering look before I went to look for my favourite pair of jeans. Two maids were standing in the corner, probably desperate that I was actually packing myself. Usually it was them who packed my belongings if I left somewhere, but seriously, this wasn't exactly any state visit and I didn't want to find my bag filled with gowns and skirt suits when I opened it in New York.

"I have Lars with me" I told her carefully as I came back carrying the jeans, but she just shook her head.

"Lars isn't really that much of a friend. And friend is what you _need_. And besides, I have always wanted to visit USA and even my dad can't really say anything against it when I tell him that I'm going with _you_." She said sitting on my bed legs crossed and viewing her manicured nails.

"Are you going to say that you've been hired as a royal escort?" I asked amused and she looked up at me with a smile.

"Sure. It does sound cool, doesn't it?" She winked and then stood up. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. I would've wanted to leave earlier, but our private jet is in maintenance and won't be ready until evening." I said quickly before I hurried back to my walk-in clothes closet. Katie followed me and leaned against the doorknob and watched as I rummaged one of my boxes.

"How is your mom?" She asked after a while. I sighed and sat to the floor finally giving up to exhaustion. I hadn't slept that much in the night, and it was starting to take effect.

I closed my eyes and tried to pull the worry somewhere unreachable. "She woke up about an hour ago. She is weak and hurting, but doctors ensured me that she is going to be fine. They let me talk with her a while and she just cried, just _cried_. Do you know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I told her I was coming to New York. She just cried that her little girl was finally coming home… Katie, it really broke my heart. She has never said that she wanted me to come there so desperately" I said as a sad smile played on my lips.

"She knew you had responsibilities here and she didn't have a heart to drag you away" Katie told me quietly and I nodded. That was the same conclusion as the one that I had come up with.

"All these years I thought that she didn't _want_ me there" I started again. "During the years I've asked her numerous times if she wanted me to come to New York, but she said it wasn't important. She would rather come here, not wanting to drag me away from Genovia… I should've known that she was lying" I muttered under my breath. It felt wonderfully relieving to tell everything to another person.

"You can't undo all the years, you can just change the future. And now you are doing the right thing, going to New York, going to _her_" I knew she was right, but it still hurt to know that I hadn't realized my mother's true feelings before. If I had, we could be much closer now, not just a girl and a woman who meet twice a year. We could be a mom and a daughter in the words true meaning.

But there is no good to think what ifs, I thought and shook my head. What has been done, _has been done_. As Katie said, you can't change your past, but you can affect on your future. And future is what really matters.

* * *

**I hope you all liked. And replies are (once again 'wink') more than welcome!**

**- Heini xx **


	3. We all have our own ghosts

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing everyone:)**

**KP – **I'm _so_ relieved to hear that the balcony scene wasn't awful. I worked very long with that bit, because I've never been good at writing that kind of stuff. Back when my English wasn't very good, I only used to write dialogues because the possibility to fumble with the grammar or words was lesser ;D. So these monologue things… They're totally new to me.

**Cicilianna** – Wow. It always lightens up my day to hear people say that I actually write well. During my early days people always complained that I write _poorly_, so it's just amazing to hear people now say the opposite:). It's just one of those moments when I know that all those eight years I have studied English haven't been wasted. You're wonderful, thanks! 3

**And here goes the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**When love turns to hate and friendship deepens**

**Chapter 3 – We all have our own ghosts**

**--Part one --  
**_Michael's POV_

It was going to rain, I noticed with a grunt as I stared up at the sky. Dark clouds were approaching from the north, and in few short minutes it would be pouring with rain. And of course, I thought with a little hint of amusement, I had no umbrella or raincoat with me.

"Damn it" I mumbled and started to quicken my pace, although I knew that even running wouldn't get me home without getting soaked.

Also other people were starting to notice the nearing rain clouds, and grew restless at the streets. The ones that didn't have an umbrella started to run, and didn't even pay attention to knocking down the other people. Mass hysteria, I concluded and recalled the lecture I had had earlier this day. _Human is a gregarious animal_, the lecturer had told us. And this, I wondered with a smile, was a good example.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at my parents' place, my clothes soaking wet. I really needed a change of clothes, I thought sadly, and with my luck I would _have a great honour_ to wear my father's old hippy clothes. Honestly, orange really isn't my colour.

I took the elevator up and felt stupid when I had to ring the doorbell of my _own_ home. I had had to give my spare key to Lilly's boyfriend couple months back. Lilly had said it was 'absolutely necessary' for her dear Adam to have a key, and because my parents never say anything against Lilly… Well, it led to the fact that I don't have a key anymore.

Not that I actually need a key that much, since I haven't lived at home for years. Three years ago when I started my college, I moved to the College dorm in Columbia and that is where I'm still living. Lately, though, I have started to consider buying my own flat because the annoying flatmates aren't something I enjoy wholeheartedly.

"Hello… _Michael?_" I heard the familiar voice mutter my name as the front door slid open. Lilly's smile wasn't very welcoming. "You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow"

"I'm _really_ sorry, but-"I begun, but couldn't bring myself to finish when a weird creature, also known as my sister's boyfriend, stormed into the room. His long light hair was on a ponytail and he had grown a beard. He looked like fucking a _punk_.

"Mikey, pal! Great to see you" Adam said and shook my hand eagerly. I stared at him, and noticed in horror that the beard wasn't the only change. He had a piercing in his nose, for crying out loud. What kind of a _guy_ pierces his nose? I mean, I have a piercing in my left ear, which I consider just fine, but a piercing in a nose? Gosh, the guy is crazy.

"You too, Adam" I mumbled, trying to be polite since this was Lilly's boyfriend in question. You see, Lilly would kill me with bare hands if I was impolite to her dear, _whacko_ boyfriend.

My mother appeared from the kitchen and her face lit up when she saw me: "Michael! What a pleasant surprise! But I thought you couldn't make it until tomorrow…?"

"I was supposed to have work tonight, but I changed my shift with another employer" I informed and took off my soaking coat. It was an old leather coat now, I thought sadly. "Mum? Do you have some clothes I could lend until these dry?"

"Oh, yes. I'll go get some of your dad's old ones" She said after a while and went off.

Adam burst laughing and patted me on the back. "Sorry pal. Bad luck"

Yeah, bad luck indeed.

* * *

The dinner passed with my parents asking me how was school and how I had been doing. Lilly and Adam were in their own world, discussing about the next show of _Lilly Tells How It Is_. Lilly had had this own TV show of hers for five years now, and she practically spent all of her free time planning the next program. I didn't really see any point in her hard work, because no matter what she had had tried, her program never got more than 20 viewers or so.

"Oh, Michael, you never guess who is finally back in town" Lilly suddenly asked. It was actually the first time she said anything straight to me after the door episode. We have so loving sister-brother-relationship, don't you think?

"Dalai Lama?" I asked sarcastically and she kicked my foot under the table. An old habit, but every single time she caught me off guard. I rubbed my knee with a grunt.

"No, you idiot. She is someone we both used to know" Lilly said sceptically. Very good clue indeed, considering that we have known dozens of people during our short lives.

"Look, I don't seem to remember anyone in particular. It's not like we have only known one person or so"

"Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Renaldo" Lilly announced, sounding more sarcastic than ever. It took a while for me to connect the fancy name and the actual person behind it.

I broke into a wide grin and jumped backwards as I saw Lilly's sharp feet nearing me under the table again. Lilly didn't seem to know any other way to communicate than the violate one. "Oh, _Mia_. So she is finally coming back. How long has it been? Ten years?"

"I don't care." Lilly started bitterly. "She is a fucking _bitch_ and I don't want to have anything to do with her". Huh? Since when did this happen?

"Lilly, please don't swear in- "My father begun but Iinterrupted him.

"Fucking bitch? Erhm. I thought you were _friends_. "I said confused. I remembered the shy and lanky girl from my early years, and honestly, it didn't really return my comprehension of a whore. But of course… Things tend to change in ten years. Maybe she has turned into a psychopath bitch who only cares for herself. Maybe…

"We _were_ friends, until she moved away and _never_ came back. She hasn't even visited her mother, for god's sake!" Lilly complained. "And I can't think anything good of a person who doesn't even care for her own mother"

"But hasn't her mother been in Genovia? If I remember right she used to go to Genovia twice a year and…"

"Yeah, twice a year! What kind of a daughter sees her mom only twice a year? The kind that _doesn't_ care!" Lilly yelled, her face glowing with anger.

"Lilly, she is a princess… She has responsibilities for her country and –" My mother started speaking very slowly and calmly. Unfortunately her tone didn't seam to reach its purpose, because Lilly still looked angry as a bolted horse.

"So being a princess gives her a right to forget her own mother? I don't think so" Lilly interrupted her harshly. All of a sudden she stood up and looked us with blank look "I just hate her, ok?" And before anyone of us could even react she had gone out the door.

* * *

**--Part two --**  
_Mia's POV_

New York has changed, was my first thought as I stepped out of the airport doors. Everything just seemed so… so much bigger somehow. Streets were full of busy-looking people, and there were cars everywhere. Buildings were so high that you could barely see the sky above. And noise, noise was just _horrific_.

"Wow. It's… big" Katie admired aloud as Lars led us to the limo that waited is in the parking lot. Katie and I climbed inside, and Katie practically attached her nose against the window glass the moment she sat down.

"You like it?" I asked with a smile. She looked like a little girl who had just gotten a big, gooey ice cream. I wished I could share her excitement, but my mother and her condition was still worrying me somewhere in the back of my mind, even the doctor had said many times that she was going to be okay. But… I just needed to see it with my own eyes before I could sigh with relief.

"Yeah… but then again, this place is a bit scary… I think I've never seen this much people in the same place at the same time" Katie muttered.

"I suppose you weren't in Denmark's royal wedding last year, then?" It had been the event of the year. Seven hundred invited guests, and about three hundred thousand eager citizens waiting outside the church, wanting to see their newly married Crown Prince and his bride after the ceremony.

"No. I was bloody sick" She snorted. Katie was the daughter of Genovia's Prime Minister, and against Grandmeré's and her father's (who have been enemies for as long as I remember) wishes we had become best friends. I still remembered the moment we had met nine years ago.

_I was nine, when I had my first public appearance; a dinner party, that Grandmeré had arranged in honour of me. All Genovia's influential and rich families had been invited, to – as Grandmére expressed it – find out what kind of Princess they had. I was still dead shy back then, and not used to big occasions so I was more than scared of it. And when the first guests arrived, I just wanted to run to my own room and stay there all night. Grandmeré didn't, of course, let me escape… I had to stand next to her in the entrance hall, and shake hands with every single one of nearly 200 guests._

_When the last guests arrived, I was feeling extremely sick and just wanted to faint. I was about to ask Grandmeré if I could go to the bathroom, but before I could do so I caught a sight of Prime Minister and his family and froze. There, standing behind Prime Minister's back was a young girl of my age, who looked just as shy and uncomfortable as I felt. She was wearing a red skirt suit, which fit her as much as jeans fit a horse. But she had nice eyes and friendly smile.  
__  
I forgot my bad feeling, as I paid all of my attention to the girl as she walked closer. A moment later she stood in front of me, offering her hand to handshake. I smiled brightly as I offered my hand._

"_Hey, I'm Mia" I said, not drawing any attention to Grandmeré who glanced at my way irritated. _Don't talk _she had said many times before the guests had arrived. Just _don't _talk. But well, you can't always have what you want._

_The girl looked at her father's way, as if asking for a permission. After the Prime Minister had nodded slightly she turned back to my side: "Hi…. Your highness. I'm… I'm Katie" She said, sounding very nervous. But there was a hint of kindness behind that nervous exterior. _

_I turned to Grandmeré's side with an eager smile. "Were these the last guests?"_

"_Yes, Amelia" She said trying to sound as normal as she could, but her eyes revealed her._ I told you NOT to talk _I could nearly hear her shout in my head. _

"_Do you want to come and play bit my dolls?" I asked Katie, and I saw her eyes lit up._

"_Yeah" She said, not even looking at her parents' direction this time. I took her hand in mine, and we run giggling upstairs. _

It happened so simply, I had thought many times afterwards. As a child it was so easy to become friends, and during the years you just kind of grew together. I do have other friends, too, but Katie… She is just something special.

When we passed the Kodak Theatre, my mind was suddenly taken elsewhere. It was filled with old faces and old memories. A person I had known a long time ago, when I had still lived in New York. Lilly… _No_, I told myself strictly, don't think about it.

I turned to look out of the window, and tried to think happy thoughts. But still, against my great attempts, an image of an old friend kept forming in my mind. With a sigh I closed my eyes and let the dreams take me.

_I wrote my first letter to Lilly the day after my arrival to Genovia. _

_**Hey, Lilly!**_

_**It's Mia. Well, I'm finally here! The plane landed yesterday and the past 24 hours have been just a real fuzz. These weird women called maids run around me and they don't let me do anything alone. I can't even dress up myself or go to kitchen in the night and make some hot chocolate. It's odd. But at least my room is great. It's like three times bigger than my old one, and I have my own balcony and bathroom. **_

_**Anyway, I miss you very much. It's so lonely here, because I have no one to play with. I'm already looking forward to the summer, when I can see you again.**_

_**Please write back!**_

_**Love you, Mia.**_

_I sent her the letter and started to wait for an answer. When two weeks had passed and no answer had come I went to Grandmeré. I told her that Lilly hadn't answered yet, and asked if I could call her. _

_She sneered at me. "Look, Amelia. If this… Lilly hasn't answered you should take it as a sign that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you. "She said very rudely. "Now go, I have more important things to do than talk about your common friend"_

_In the evening I tried to call Lilly myself, but I didn't know the dialling code so it didn't work. I also asked the maids, but they refused to tell. When I was getting ready for be, a thought crossed my mind. Maybe Grandmeré was right after all... Now when I was a princess, maybe Lilly didn't just want to have anything to do with me...She probably has a new friend already… Later I cried myself to sleep._

* * *

**So…** **How was it? Good or bad? Too _long? xD_**

**I know that Michael's thoughts in the beginning were a bit, uhm, weird, but it's difficult for me to absorb what boys _actually think_ in different kind of situations. I don't really have any experience about being a male :). **

**And…** **My school started today, meaning that daily updates are - most likely - going to end. I have a hard period ahead, but I try to update at least twice a week. **

- **Heini** **xx**


	4. Reunions

**Thanks for reviewing Di-Pekka, Literati Lover, The Setting Sun, cucu4cocopuffs and Cicilianna!**

**MiaFan** – I meant it like… That her 'current' name, Mia Thermopolis hasn't been published. I'm sorry for writing it so illegibly...

**The Setting Sun** – Omigod, I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice it until now. I use to reread the chapters a couple of times before I upload them here, but always something slips my attention. Thanks for mentioning:)

**I'm really sorry for not updating for five days, but as I said my school started this week so I really haven't had that much time to write. And last night I had a friend staying over, and I was in the movies with a group of friends today, so... But anyway, I've done a bunch of writing tonight, and as a result here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it :). **

**

* * *

**

**When love turns to hate, and friendship deepens**

**Chapter 4 – Reunions**

_Mia's POV_

_Five days later_

It felt inexpressibly weird to sit at your old kitchen and watch your mother fuss with the coffee machine. The house and its décor hadn't changed at all, and there were moments when I wondered if the past ten years had even happened.

My mother had gotten out of the hospital earlier today. She had bandages all over her body and a plaster on her right foot, but she looked… she looked as fit as a fiddle. Sparkling eyes and a contended smile.

When I had arrived to the hospital five days ago, I had been a nervous wreck. If it wasn't Katie – who had practically shoved me to my mother's hospital room – I would probably still be going round the hospital and trying to find enough courage to go inside.

Well, of course the reunion wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. The moment my mum had seen me standing awkwardly in the doorway, she had grinned broadly and I had lost all my nervousness that instant. I had run to her, and the moment she had wrapped her arms around me I just felt so extremely happy.

I had spent the next five days in the hospital. We had talked, cried and momentarily just sat in silence, simply just enjoying each other's company. She had asked me about my school, who I had dated, who was my best friend… She simply wanted to know everything about me. It had felt amazing to speak with someone, who loved me as a person who I am, not as a princess.

The five days had passed quickly. The doctor said earlier today that he had nothing against my mother going home, if she just remembered to take her medication and see to her wounds. And of course my mother insisted that Katie and I move to her place for the rest sixteen days of our trip, when she heard that we were living in the hotel. "Hotel's are far too expensive" She had said many times. She didn't seem to know that Genovia's royal family was one of the richest families in the Europe, and I had no desire to tell her, because I really wanted to see my childhood home again.

And… Here I am now!

"Mia, do you want tea or coffee?" My mother asked eagerly as she piled the cups to the table.

"Um, tea" I had never really learned to drink coffee. I saw no point in drinking some black, bad-tasting liquid that only darkened my teeth.

"Oh my god. Listen to this. Macy's is the largest department store in the world. Probably at least twice the size of Harrods is London… We must go here! I've been in Harrods, and if this place really is two times bigger than Harrods, it must be massive! A shopper's paradise!" Katie called reading an extract from a tour guide she had bought earlier today.

"I've been there a couple of times. The shop is way too big for my liking… and expensive. But if you are planning to go, reserve at least a day or two because it takes time to walk through the whole place." My mother told us.

I laughed at her reserved expression: "Sounds like a heaven. I and Katie are both hopeless shoppers". It was one of those few things Katie and I actually had in common. _You are like night and day_, our friends use to say. Katie liked heavy music, I liked pop music… Katie loved horror movies, when my favourites were the romantic comedies… She liked dogs, I cats…

"Oh, mom! What happened to Louie?" I suddenly remembered. Few weeks before the whole Princess thing happened, mom had bought me a kitten. For two weeks it had been my best friend (right after Lilly that is), but when I moved to Genovia I had to leave it here, because Grandmeré said that cats weren't allowed in the castle.

Mum snorted loudly: "That old loaf? I think he is sleeping, as usual, on his standard place at your old room"

My eyes flew wide open as I stood up: "You _still_ have him?"

"Of course" She answered with a sly wink. "He is still here… Emptying my food stocks if not anything else"

"I'll be right back" I said quickly and went out the kitchen door. I didn't even know that I still remembered where my old room was, but somehow my feet just led me there. As I entered the room the first thing my eyes caught was a big bundle lying on the bed. Is that… _a cat?_

As I approached the bundle, its head turned and it looked at my direction with dowry, yet very vigilant eyes. Oh, it was a cat… A very _fat_ cat.

"Hey…" I started quietly as I sat down and touched its fur. It had been a long time since I had last seen a cat this close. Grandmeré has a poodle, but he let no one else except Grandmeré touch him. Not that I wanted to touch him, because he has no fur… and he is undoubtedly the ugliest and naughtiest dog I have ever seen.

Louie started to purr when I gently stroked its fur. "You're just the cutest thing aren't you, Louie?" I smiled and buried my face against it fur. I heard a door open behind me, and both my mom and Katie stepped inside.

"Is that a… cat?" Katie rushed forward, her brows knitted.

"Yeah, this is Louie. She was my sweetie when I still lived here"

"Louie? You don't look like a Louie" She laughed a bit and then scraped him behind the ear.

"I call him Fat Louie. He does nothing else but sleep and eat" Mum sniggered from the doorway. Fat Louie? I stared its abdomen that was wider than the pillow he laid against. Oh yes, _perfect_.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind if we go? Because if you don't want to be alone I can –" I begun, but mum just sniffed at my doubtful expression.

"You kids go and have fun. I'm going to dig out Dan Brown's newest book, so I don't really need company" She smirked as she handed me my coat. "And Lars is there with you, so I don't even have to worry that you get robbed by some American mugger"

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am" She grinned and kissed my cheek quickly. "Have a great time, honey. And you too, Katie" She winked at Katie who was already standing impatiently by the door.

Katie returned her wink, and then grabbed my hand and pulled me outside the door. "C'mon, let's get going. It's already eight"

"Yeah… Sure. Where are we going, anyway?" I asked and glanced backwards to see my mom waving in the doorway. I waved back, until we disappeared behind the corner. Lars followed us closely behind.

"I don't know"

"You don't _know_?" I yelled and stopped my walking. Where were we going, then? To Central Park?

"Look, it is New York! This place is full of discos and clubs!" She grinned as she took my hand and started to haul me forward.

"Y'know… Katie, we can't even drink anything" I told her remembering the laws of this country.

Katie looked at me weirdly: "Hmm? Oh, I'm sure your mother won't mind"

"The age limit in this county to drink alcohol is 21. And we're both 18, in case you've forgotten" I informed her with a sly grin and Katie stopped dead.

"What?" She managed after a while.

"You heard me"

She just stared at me blankly for a while, and then broke into a little smirk. "No problem. Let's have fun without drinks. Yeah… Let's do that" Katie partying without alcohol? Okay… Well, there's a first time for everything.

I, myself, have never really been a big friend of alcohol. Of course I've drank alcohol a couple of times, but it's not like I drink every weekend. I once had a very wild Friday when I celebrated my ex-boyfriend's, Caleb's, birthday. And of course, the next day newspapers were full of accounts about what I had done, and a picture of very drunk 17-year-old me and Caleb shagging in this dusky club we had been in. And needless to say, Grandmeré was furious when she found out. She ended my monthly and put me under home arrest for a month.

Half an hour later I found myself in a disco called _Blue_ _Rainbow _(sappy name, isn't it?), and following with amusement as Katie sauntered from a guy to guy, not able to decide with whom she wanted to dance with. Her newest victims, muscular blondes were standing in front of us, probably thinking '_who the hell were these crazy girls?_'

"So… Where do you come from?" Sven, the taller one asked with a grin.

"Genovia" Katie told him with a flirtatious wink.

"Genovia? Eh… Is that in Washington?"

"Nooo… It's a country. In Europe" Katie laughed at his uneasy smile. "This Mia here is…" She begun, but I shook my head. "… From Genovia, too!" She continued getting my point.

I hated it when people find out I'm a princess and then get all '_Oh my god! How should I act around princess? Should I bow or what?_'. It's so stupid.

"Wow! I've never been in Europe. No wonder your accent is weird!" Thomas (or was it Tobias…?) laughed.

"You are the one with weird accent" I winked.

"What are you doing here in New York, then?" Thomas/Tobias asked with interest.

"My mum lives here" I said quickly, before Katie could say anything about the accident. She looked at me weirdly, but then just shrugged her shoulders. I _didn't_ want their pity.

"Oh, okay. So… What are you up to tonight? Anything special?"

"Um… Nothing, actually… "Katie said with shining eyes. I could nearly hear her saying in my head, '_an invitation to a party_!' I looked cautiously to the other side of the disco, where Lars was sitting by the bar and keeping an eye on me. He wouldn't surely be pleased if we took off to someone's private party.

"… Would you like to come to our place? And have some, ehem, _fun_…?" Sven asked with a seductive smile. Katie's smile faded. She was a wide girl, but not that kind of wide _girl_. And neither was I. I was very careful and doubtful with these kinds of things, and getting laid by strangers really wasn't my thing.

Actually, I have had sex with only one guy, Caleb, and we had been dating for two whole years until it happened. He had been my first real boyfriend, someone I had thought I would spend the rest of my life with, but well… he wasn't The One after all. After three years of dating we decided to split up by mutual decision. We are still friends, and see each other now and then.

"I'm sorry, but I'm… taken. And I'm not into cheating" Katie said after a while. Taken? Um, yeah right, I thought with a smile.

"But I thought -" Sven begun.

"Well, you thought wrong. Anyway, have a nice evening!" Katie smiled politely (or maybe not so politely) and rushed off. I walked behind her.

"Gosh, is sex the only thing these guys have in mind? Jeez…" Katie sighed as she sat down to one of the tables. I fell to the seat opposite her.

"Haven't you heard that guys think sex every sixth second in average?" I grinned.

"Yeah, but… Oh, hey" Katie greeted quietly as Thomas/Tobias sat to our table.

His smile was apologetic. "I'm sorry about Sven. He's a bit… drunk"

"Hmm… Well, can't say against that…" I mumbled and then noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at me from the other end of the bar. A very cute pair of eyes, that is. I smiled at him, but he just stared at me blankly. He looked familiar, but I couldn't get into my mind where I had seen him before.

I started to feel uncomfortable under his stare and turned to T's (Tobias… Thomas… Or whatever) side. "Um, do you know that guy over there? Because he's staring at me… at our table weirdly" Now the guy in question stood up and started to walk towards our table.

T turned around and searched the crowd with eyes. "You mean that brunet? Who is walking towards us?" He asked with a grin and I nodded. "He's just Michael. A college friend of mine..."

Michael? Michael who? I don't know anyone called Michael…. Oh, OH! _Michael!_

* * *

**Wowies, my first cliff-hanger! Sort of, at least… **

**Anyway, click that little purple button beneath, and let me know what you think:). **

**- Heini xx**


	5. Slimy bastards and pretty girls

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for a while, but our computer went nuts last weekend and it wasn't until yesterday that my dad had time to repair it. There were like ten computer viruses! Thank god my dad managed to put it right without having to re-install the whole computer. I would've lost all my school docs and my _stories_. **

**Anyway, thanks for replying Di-Pekka, hpfan99, Grace, Al-Fisher, meminenotyou, Sarah, violetface and SolaceFlower:)**

**Grace – Oh dear. Sooorry… The Katie _was_ Shirley in the first version of this story, but I changed it because I already had Shirley in one other story of mine. I still seem to mix together the names now and then. Thanks for mentioning, I put it right already :).**

**Al-Fisher – I know… it's not very, um, distinctive yet. But I'm working on it :). So far the story has been mostly Mia's or Michael's thoughts, but as it gets forward there'll be more conversations and that's when the characters' personalities start to stuck out. Big thanks for having courage to criticize, too :). **

**Sarah – Once again: Oops. I'm truly sorry. I have lived all my life in a Republic, so I know next to nothing about kingdoms or principalities. Thanks for letting me know :). I'll be more careful the next time.**

* * *

**When love turns to hate and friendship deepens**

**Chapter 5 – Slimy bastards and pretty girls**

_Michael's POV_

Shit, she looked different. Gone was the clumsy and shy little girl with big, creepy glasses. If it hadn't been the eyes, I would have never even recognized her.

She was tall and slim, with glossy blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red top. Golden earrings sparkled in her ears as she walked.

She looked like a damn model.

If only Keith could see her now, I thought with a hint of amusement. When we were kids and Mia still lived in town, my friend Keith used to tell me that Mia was as ugly as Saddam Hussein's backside. I know it's cruel, but Keith… he just was like that, always calling other people with nasty names. But I didn't care, because Keith was cool, and me being friends with him made me cool, too. Unfortunately he never gave up that habit, and because I've – thank god – grown up a bit myself, it's needless to say we are no longer friends.

Anyway, Keith would officially drop his eyes if he saw Mia now. Because she looked beautiful, really beautiful.

She really looked like _a princess_.

I watched with interest as she sat down to one of the tables with her friend. They talked, but I couldn't hear a thing about what they were saying. Apparently it wasn't a happy topic, since her friend looked like she had been hit by a car… Or by a trailer truck, actually.

I was about to stand up and go to say hello, when I saw a familiar figure sit down to their table. I watched with slit eyes as Tobias – the ladies' man Tobias, the _heartbreaker_ Tobias – sat down next to Mia and smiled charmingly.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled to myself. I took a long gulp of my beer and watched with disgust as Tobias examined Mia's boobs when she was looking elsewhere. _Fucking bastard, why you had to pick _her _as your next victim? There are dozens of gals here and you had to pick her._

Suddenly Mia turned her big beautiful blue eyes at my direction and stared me. I stared back, hoping to see recognition in her eyes. Well, there was none. My manly ego was heavily bruised.

She turned back to look at her companion (that fucking Tobias), but I kept staring at her with disbelief. How didn't she recognize me? It's not like I've changed _that_ much.

Well, of course I was fifty centimetres taller and weighed twice as much as I used to at the age of eleven. But I still have a brown messy hair and brown eyes, and the same features were still there.

Feeling a bit offended I managed to stand up. There was no way I was going to let Tobias carry on with his intentions. No, no. I grabbed my beer and started to make my way towards their table.

Mia kept staring at me with blank eyes for a while, until her face suddenly lit up. She recognized me, I cheered in my head.

"Hey. You remember me?" I asked with a wink as I reached their table. Mia hollered and then stood up to give me a friendly hug. If only look could kill, I thought as I caught the glint in Tobias's eyes.

"Michael! Gosh, it's great to see you. How have you been?" She asked enthusiastically and then patted the bench next to Shirley. "Sit down" She ordered and shoved me down.

"Fine, just fine. You?" I asked with a smirk as she sat to her own seat. The girl next to her watched me with raised brows.

"Uhhuh. Fine, fine" She smiled and then noticed the curious glimpse in her friend's eyes. "Katie, this is Michael, an old friend of mine. Michael, this is Shirley… a newer friend of mine" She made the quick introductions and then glanced at Tobias's way. "Um, I think the two of you know each other already…?"

"Yeah. Tobias and I are in the same college" I said wonderingly.

"I didn't know the two of you know each other" Tobias snorted, a disappointment obvious in his voice.

"I was best friends with Michael's sister when I still lived here…..Oh my god! How's Lilly?" She shrieked. I could only stare her, thinking she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Uhm" I begun after a while. "She's… fine" I smiled recalling back the happenings of the last weekend. Trust me, Mia, you don't want to know how she _really_ is.

"God… God, I haven't seen her for… for ten years! She must be so different now. What does she look like? Where is she studying?" She kept asking. Tobias started to tap his fingers against the table, looking me murderously for stealing her attention. This Katie still kept quiet.

"She… She looks quite the same. She just graduated from High School… But hey, how's Genovia?" I asked, not wanting to spend my evening talking about my sister.

"Good. Just good"

"How have you handled the… the Princess thing?"

She laughed a bit. "The Princess thing? Funny… Oh, it's well. It has its own pros and cons" She smiled.

"Princess? Are you a princess?" Tobias asked with wide eyes. It was a miracle you couldn't see the notes that flashed in his eyes.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I don't want everyone to know" Mia replied quickly, looking cautiously around.

Katie took advantage of the momentarily silence and rested her head on her hands and looked me curiously. "Michael… Mia has never told anything about Michael"

"We weren't really that close. We just knew each other" I replied with a small smile.

"And I haven't heard anything of Lilly either" She said turning to Mia's side accusingly.

Mia was quiet for a while and then spoke: "You never asked. And we… Well, we didn't really separate in good terms" She said uncomfortably.

"Ah. Well… No sad thoughts tonight. Do you want to dance, Mia?" Tobias asked cheerfully and touched Mia's hand carefully.

Mia looked him wonderingly for few seconds and then shrugged her shoulders: "Why not? Let's go"

I stared with slit eyes as they disappeared to the dance floor. "Damn it" I muttered and turned back to Katie's side, who kept looking me suspiciously.

"You don't like Tobias?" She asked after a while.

I gave her a disgusted look. "He's an ass. Eats girls like you for breakfast"

"He seems nice enough to me. Anyway… Who _are_ you, Michael?"

"Who am I?" I asked confused.

"Yeah… Are you an old friend or an ex-boyfriend?" She asked and I burst into laugh.

"Ex-boyfriend? God. She was still a little kid when I knew her, and I was three years older."

"Hmm… And who is Lilly? I'm a bit confused that Mia has never told anything about her"

"They were best friends, as thick as thieves… She's as old as Mia and –"

"As thick as thieves? Well, why weren't they in contact after Mia moved to Genovia? Because I've known Mia since she was nine and I've never heard her mention this Lilly girl"

"Look, don't ask me what happened, because I really don't know. Lilly refuses to talk about it… Few days ago when I was home, she got a fuss when she heard Mia was coming back. I don't know what happened, but it must've been something really rash" I told her quietly.

Katie was about to say something, but then thought better of it as Mia and Tobias came back. Tobias had his arm behind her shoulders, and he had this stupid, satisfied grin on. I would've wanted to hit him.

"Hey again" Mia smiled as she sat back down. "That was nice. American discos are much better than the ones in Genovia. Why the two of you don't go dancing, too?" She asked looking from me to Katie.

"I don't dance" I said quickly, not really wanting to leave Mia and Tobias alone. _Chill out, Moscovitz, you are not responsible for her._

"What a pity. Um, by the way, are you here with someone, Michael?" Mia asked.

"Well…" I begun and then glanced back at the bar's way where Jack, a college friend of mine, was trying to charm this beautiful brunette. "I am but he's… Occupied."

"How long are you staying in New York?" Tobias asked looking Mia and Katie.

"Three weeks. Two weeks still left" Katie enlightened him with a wink.

"You can't stay any longer?"

"Noo… The Genovia's Independence Day is in three weeks"

"What a pity. Then we have to make the most of these two weeks. A friend of mine is throwing a beach party tomorrow, would you like to come?"

"Is this friend of yours… Is he Sven?" Mia asked carefully. So they've met Sven too, I thought with irritation.

"He's not the arranger, but he might be there of course… But I promise we don't have to be with him" He laughed.

"Is Michael invited, too?" Mia inquired looking me wonderingly. Actually, I had been invited already last week. I hadn't planned to go, but maybe I should… Someone has to look after Mi... The girls, I mean.

"I think he has been invited already… But you said you aren't coming, right?" Tobias asked, obviously hoping me to say yes. We were some sort of friends, but now – I'm quite sure – I was the last person he wanted there between him and Mia.

"Oh… Well, I've changed my mind" I smiled innocently and witnessed as Tobias's stupid smile faded.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

**It's not long, sorry. I first had 'the beach party' in this chapter too, but it became too long so I put the beach thing in thenext chapter. **

**- Heini xx**


End file.
